


One of the Good Guys

by katsumeragi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumeragi/pseuds/katsumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure if he's in the process of interrogating one of the "good guys" or if things are a lot more dire than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckyh2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/gifts).



If it’s around 4 o’clock PM in the halls of the Noxian Military Headquarters, in the barracks on the east that have been long forgotten because of  constant need of repair, you could hear a lot of banging. Snapping. Screaming. Generally in these dilapidated halls it’s the bang of gunshots into the skull of a traitor, the snap of the bones of an interrogation subject, the screams of a captive Demacian who would give anything to be rid of the hell that the Noxian High Command instilled upon them.

 

Unless it was like this day, in which the Noxian High Command banged his head on the table, repeatedly, snapping a shaky wooden table in half, and screaming bloody murder at his frustrations.

 

Over a captive Demacian.

 

Ooh, big deal, Darius thought while trying to quell his anger before a third vein popped in his forehead, she’s the little sister of that spinning weirdo. Did that make her untouchable? Did that make her the princess she upheld herself as? No!

 

So why wasn’t he doing the REAL interrogation work yet, as he’d done thousands of times before?

 

Darius didn’t cut corners. He started as a grunt; he wasn’t a man afraid to get his hands dirty. Men, women, children, they would all be hanging by a thread as they were thrown out of whatever space he commandeered to break a few bones for information he needed. It was clean, minimal work, contrary to what new and blood-stained perverse “performance art” his brother would instill. Was she even OLD enough to be a woman? Did that, for a shitty fleeting moment, matter to him? He once gave Katarina enough beatings to the face in a sparring match she looked like a raccoon for two weeks. Before deserting he remembers at least placing four new scars on Riven. 

 

So what made this blonde, cheery madwoman untouchable to him?

 

She read his vexations like an open tome. Grinning like a witch (a REAL witch, not one of such bright colors) she asked “Is this conversation grating on your nerves?” She was mocking him. She spoke to him as a caretaker would if a child got pricked by a thorn. There went the other vein.

 

“Listen, you little rainbow fairy princess of Demacia, within the next hour I WILL get you to open your mouth about why you were on a recon mission within Noxus territory, and hopefully it’ll take breaking every single bone in your body to do so-”

 

“Wouldn’t breaking every single one of my bones make it so I couldn’t talk?”

 

“YOU KNOW-IT-ALL, I WILL END YOU BEFORE YOUR BROTHER EVEN KNOWS YOU’RE MISSING” 

 

Somehow, the girl didn’t seem to have anything to say after that. Her face fell expressionless at the mention of family coming to rescue her. Did she believe that was a possibility? 

 

She looked up at him, her neck fully strained to meet eyes with someone of his height. Her eyes were cold compared to the smiles they carried while she was jeering at him. “My brother isn’t going to come for me. What would make you think that?”

 

Darius scoffed. “That show-off would love to barge through the walls to kill the bad guys, save the day, ride off with both of you on the back of a white steed back to-”

 

“I don’t think you truly understand your enemy, Mister...what do you want me to call you?” Mister? Sweet lord, she sounded like a child. It brought him back to the days when he used to watch his younger brother train. Every victim of his axe throwing wasn’t a vulgar name yet, but a “pops” or “geezer,” a “mister” or a “lady.” Something was off, the way the emotions that stirred in him weren’t pride over his brother mastering moving targets at the age of ten, but a strange pang of regret.

 

“Commander. You’ll address me with some respect or that tongue of yours will be the first thing to be dismembered, information or none.”

 

“Fine,  Commander , this was a do or die mission. I complete it, or I die. If I don’t complete it, I die. The Demacian military has a strict policy to keep order and prevent dissent. If my brother tried to rescue me, he’d not only get himself killed, he’d get ME killed. He’d get anyone within close contact of us who hasn’t shed every emotion they have left killed for the small chance they’d retaliate against the military.” Lux chuckled to herself. She looked crazed. “It’d probably be my mother to drop the guillotine. Cold-hearted cur probably wouldn’t shed a tear over watching her children die as long as she could hide her shame in the finest silks and jewels.”

 

Darius wasn’t sure what to say to that. He wasn’t exactly in the position to be comforting anyone seeing how it would ruin his interrogation record, but he for once didn’t like being right. He loved being right! It was his second favorite thing besides the sound spinal cords made when his axe cut through them in one chop! But to find out the enemy of his state was as deceptively draped in light as he had been warned, why was this girl hysterically laughing and crying making him feel sour about it? 

 

What if it was Draven in that chair before him, weeping through a mane of blonde hair and that buffoon Garen prodding him or secrets? He’d be allowed to slash his way to rescue him without being executed for treason, and it’d probably get him a few free pints at his favorite tavern. If it was a plan, no matter how idiotic, that showcased the strength of Noxus, did the government care? 

 

Her laughter ceased and now she was still, tears rolling down her cheeks. She slumped. That girl who mocked him for being able to intimidate secrets out of her was gone and transformed into a doomed soldier of magic who would be made an example.

 

This wasn’t the Luxana Crownguard he wanted to be torturing.

 

“How about we strike up,” he began, clearing his throat. What did he think he was going to accomplish with this nonsense? “A trade, if you will?” She sniffled, now refusing to make eye contact. She was waiting to hear the deal to see if more crying was necessary, perhaps. “What did you come here to learn?”

 

“The prince.” She shuffled her feet along the floorboards. Perhaps it helped her keep composure and form complete sentences, he thought. “He hasn’t been the same since he returned. I understand that amount of torture can break a man but...I could sense something more on him. Something arcane. I came to find its source.” 

 

“Then I would like to know who is supplying the new weapons for the higher ups. It’s technology that rivals anything Zaun could ever give us, but who in Piltover is dumb enough to align themselves with your cause?” 

 

“That’s all you want?” Her eyebrows indicated she thought he was insane. But, she really couldn’t complain in her situation. “When I received a baton from him, I never got the man’s name. He was...dashing. Very confident. He was well-kept, tall, I suppose some would say handsome, but no name.”

 

“I think from the mental image you gave me, I know just the man. And for that,” he said while approaching her. He reached out his hands, to which Lux flinched back. They went behind her to untie the ropes that held her to the chair. Darius pretended not to notice her reaction. “For that, I can’t tell you what kind of spell it was, but I’m sure that tasteless woman that hangs of the shoulders of Swain. She’s quite...nosy. If he starts acting unlike himself, it could be a possession. She might just be keeping track of him like a pet.” He shrugged his shoulders, which could barely be seen under his giant mantles.

 

Lux still sat frozen in her chair in front of her captive,despite her arms being free. Darius darted his eyes to the door to motion her to leave, but her fingernails were firmly planted into the decaying wood of the chair. He coughed as loud as he could and she still wouldn’t budge. 

 

In retrospect shouting “MISS CROWNGUARD PLEASE GET OUT OF NOXUS BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ON THE SEVERITY OF YOUR INTERROGATION” wasn’t the best move on his part. Although his subordinates probably feared him more, which was always good.

 

She darted up and Darius could almost feel the hairs standing up on her neck. “You know,” she stuttered, “you aren’t nearly as terrifying as most people would believe. You might even be one of the good guys.” 

 

She scurried to the doorframe, but paused. Her head turned just enough to catch Darius in the corner of her eye. A smirk curled her lips. “But you’ll never catch me admitting that to anyone.”

 

This wasn’t the sort of strength he was comfortable flaunting, but at least he now had a good reason to wring the neck of that cocky inventor with the help of a very strong, yet fair Demacian girl. 

 

Although no one would catch him admitting that to anyone.


End file.
